


Hannibal vs. Puppies

by IaBlMeanie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaBlMeanie/pseuds/IaBlMeanie
Summary: What is Will up to, Hannibal is worried he's lost his murder husband.





	Hannibal vs. Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All fannibals](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+fannibals).



> Inspired by me watching this show, yes it's real=Puppies Vs. World on Nat Geo. Soothes the soul!

Hannibal was getting concerned, it had been going on for three weeks. At first it was only a few minutes then it was hours. His paranoia and massive amounts of fear (that he was refusing to admit to) were starting to wear down his nerves of steel..

He was telling himself it was nothing, it had to be nothing. The little devil on his shoulder was whispering to him that William was planning an escape. They had been in Cuba for 6 months, they had recovered well, both of them had healed from their wounds from battling the dragon and the fall off the cliff. They took the boat Hannibal had kept hidden and with Chiyo’s help they snuck into Cuba with new passports showing they were a couple from France. Hannibal’s Spanish was perfect and William was able to get by, his accent wasn’t a problem as he was considered an outsider with money. The locals accepted them as they were helping to rebuild the area by buying a house. The money they had brought into the local community in a short time made them practically family and were welcome in their new home.  William seem to be happy; he was sleeping well and eating from the food their hunts. He was reading and having meaningful discussions with Hannibal about everything from the arts to the cuban cusine they were learning to cook together.  But there was that Devil on his shoulder telling him there was more happening behind those beautiful blue eyes. 

Was he in touch with the FBI? Or worse Molly!    
What was he doing every day on the Ipad when Hannibal went to the market each morning?  William was clearing the history and all cookies off the it after every use and never talked about what he was doing on it. These secret usages were only happening in the hour it took him to run to the market and back every day.  
Hannibal finally gave into the little voice and he put a spyware program on the Ipad.  
Kissing William goodbye he walked to the village as he always did. Once there he went straight to the cafe and log on to the wifi while waiting for his coffee.

First William log in and went to check the daily news for the country and how the weather would be for the weekend.  Then he actually went to check on TattleCrime.com to see if Freddie had any news on the murder husbands. This didn’t bother Hannibal but he was amused that Will wasn’t doing more specific searches about them but the world assumed they were dead so this couldn’t be all William was up to so he continued to monitor his lover’s online activity.

At last he found it, Will went to youtube and started search for Puppies..  
OH COURSE IT WAS DOG RELATED!!  Hannibal chided himself for about 10 minutes!! How could he be so stupid, so unfaithful, so forgetful.  He shouldn’t have doubted William and pushed that little Devil off his shoulder. He misses his pack, not Molly or the child. William didn’t miss the FBI or his old family life.  It truly pained Hannibal that he had forgotten this one detail and an important one too.   

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/p>

Hannibal left William to watch Puppies Vs. World on Nat Geo Channel to ponder his next move.  
After a few quick inquiries he found out about a shelter only a few miles away. Quickly charming the shelter director over the phone he had found out all he needed to see about adopting a few older dogs from the shelter.  Last thing he wanted were puppies piddling on the expensive rugs and chewing on his shoes. But older dogs would be calmer and possibly somewhat trained or could be trained by his own dog whisperer. Many of the dogs at the shelter were taken from a dog fighting ring. They needed a lot of medical attention and Hannibal didn’t mind the expense and knew that by taking them out of the shelter they would be opening up space for other animals and saving them a lot of money they didn’t have (bonus points with William too).  
The shelter director was so overjoyed they wanted share the wonderful news but Hannibal asked her politely to respect their privacy and the generous donation to the shelter would also ensure this was done quietly. After making arrangements with her he quickly gathered what he needed and hurried home. 

 

William was at home with a smile and a kiss for Hannibal when he returned.  
“You're running late today, someone catch your attention?”  

After returning the kiss Hannibal explained “ I apologize for my delay but I met a wonderful woman in the market today. She is the director of the animal shelter here, if you could call it that. They have so little funds, she was trying to collect money to help pay for some new arrivals”.

That did it, he knew he had William’s full attention and he was “all ears” as the saying goes.  
“Really, we have a shelter even out here? What new animals does she have?”  

Now that Hannibal had put out his lure and caught his fish he explained the horrors that these dogs had been through as bait dogs for fighting dogs. Williams blue eyes were almost to tears and he could see the pain and rage in Williams frown.    
“What are we going to do about this”  Will asked Hannibal in a serious tone.  
“These fights are not going to stop just because they were busted one time.”    
As William gets ready to plunge into a passionate speech to gain Hannibal's help he’s cut off with a long finger being put to his lips.

“We my darling are going to pose as gamblers, find our very cruel parties are and have them for dinner of course. But first we're going to eat our lunch, then drive to find our new additions to our family.”

Hannibal’s little voice stop nagging him about losing his love, he knew they would be together forever. He also knew he would have to get online and order a lot of dog toys, collars and other needed items. 

William showered him with kisses and hugs all during lunch, on the way to the shelter and after they came home and got the dogs settled in he showed Hannibal the proper way to bathe a dog! 

A few days later the local gangs started to find the bodies, the police wouldn’t touch them as it was assumed to be a gang killing. No one wanted to bother with finding a killer as the more dead gang members the less crime for them to deal with.  By the end of the year the dog fights in this region of Cuba had all but disappeared, along with anyone who had been a known associate of the dog fights.  

So William decided they needed to take a vacation to another side of the island. His new life goal was to end dog fighting on this small island.  Hannibal didn’t mind as he had a full freezer and happy husband..

Oh and don’t worry about the dogs, with the anonymous donations they were taken in and homes were found for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired while watching National Geographic show Puppies vs world, yes this is a real show.  
> http://channel.nationalgeographic.com/wild/barkfest/episodes/puppies-vs-the-world/
> 
> Boozle, my black cat decided to help, she typed this last part while we watched the show we typed this up.  Thanks Boozle!      Njmh5.;


End file.
